1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sighting devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shotgun sighting for providing visible indication of shotgun pattern at a predetermined yardage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shotgun sighting devices typically include a forward bead and occasionally a medial bead to provide a sighting plane for the shotgun. Such devices do not provide indication of shotgun pattern, but merely provide an orientation for the shotgun barrel during a shooting procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by effectively providing visible indication to a shooter of a thirty inch shotgun pattern at a typical thirty yard distance providing an effective pattern range for use in various shooting sports. Examples of prior art sighting devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 893,751 to Putney wherein a gun sight utilizes relative repositionable disks for providing various patterns in a sighting arrangement.
U.S Pat. No. 1,245,321 to Etherington sets forth a rear sight for use in rifles and the like, wherein a disk is formed with an adjustable aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,363 to Kauch, et al. sets forth a prior art peep sight for use in firearms utilizing an exterior ring and a medially positioned peep sight ring, wherein the peep sight ring is vertically and adjustably mounted relative to an associated firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,782 to Herman sets forth a forward sight utilizing a relatively adjustable diametrically opposed pin to vary a spacing between the pins in sighting of a distant target.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shotgun sighting device as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in mounting in a retrofit manner to an existing shotgun organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.